1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery assembling body which is used to detachably mount a battery on a lower part of a vehicle and a vehicle on which the battery assembling body is mounted.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally, there is known a battery (secondary battery) mounted on a vehicle that is collectively disposed in an area under the rear seat, for example, as shown in FIG. 2 of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-186200.
The battery, however, needs maintenance on a regular basis and therefore is required to be a structure independently of the vehicle and to be easily attachable and detachable to and from the vehicle.
In this regard, the battery which is the structure independently of the vehicle has a problem that foreign matters such as water and dust may flow into the battery from the mounted position.
On the other hand, the battery is one of heat sources having a large heat amount and therefore it is absolutely necessary to cool down the battery to maintain the performance thereof. If the battery is enclosed to prevent the inflow of the foreign matters such as water and dust, however, a cooling efficiency decreases and a temperature rise occurs in the battery problematically.